Stanley Pines
Stanley "Stan" Pines, also known by his stolen identity Stanford Pines or nickname Grunkle Stan, is the triagonist of the Disney animated television series Gravity Falls. He is Dipper and Mabel Pines' great uncle, Soos Ramirez and Wendy Corduroy's boss, Gideon Gleeful's business rival, and owner/proprietor of the Mystery Shack tourist attraction in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Despite being one of the series protagonists, he has been depicted as anti-heroic and even outright criminally villainous. He was voiced by series creator Alex Hirsch, who also voiced Bill Cipher, Fiddleford McGucket, Dippy Fresh, and the gnomes in the same show. As a child, he was voiced by Stuart Allan Bertman in the episode "Dreamscapers" and by Declan J. Krogman in the episode "A Tale of Two Stans". When his voice was altered into a female voice, he was voiced by Grey DeLisle, who also voiced Azula in Avatar: The Last Airbender, Vicky in The Fairy OddParents, and Mandy in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. When impersonating his brother Ford, he was voiced by Ford's voice actor J. K. Simmons, who also voiced Kai the Collector in Kung Fu Panda 3, Cave Johnson in Portal 2, and portrayed J. Jonah Jameson in the Sam Rami Spider-Man trilogy. Personality Stanley Pines is very mischievous and tricky, and is a skilled con man and manipulator. He enjoys scamming and tricking people, as well as pulling pranks, telling jokes, throwing insults, and plotting money-making schemes. He enjoys being sleazy and crafty, and expresses a minute amount of sadism when scaring, tricking, hurting, or stealing from people. Due to his past living in poverty, he is very tight with money, and can be extremely greedy and selfish to the point of criminal activity to ensure he gets money, even once stating that his goal in life is to "possess riches". Stan also possesses a short temper. Though he is willing to trick, con, and insult others, he is easily offended and angered when someone does any of those things to him, seeing it as a blow to his pride, and will go out of his way for revenge. When he is enraged, he becomes violent, attacking the subject of his rage with ferocity. Despite this, Stan is shown to be very loyal and protective. Though he hates to admit his softer side and prefers to hide it under his guise as a greedy curmudgeon, he is genuinely honest with those he cares about and is fiercely loyal and protective of close friends and family. He will even drop his crusty and crude demeanor for certain people, becoming playful and goofy. Category:Gravity Falls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:On & Off Category:Rivals Category:Honorable Category:Con Artists Category:Criminals Category:Forgers Category:Thief Category:Saboteurs Category:Leader Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Greedy Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Guardians Category:Affably Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Master of Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Destroyers Category:Vandals Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Mastermind Category:Tragic Category:Extravagant Category:Extortionists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Embezzlers Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Obsessed Category:Hypocrites Category:Fighter Category:Wealthy Category:Opportunists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Necessary Evil Category:Traitor Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Mischievous Category:Insecure Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Graverobbers Category:Charismatic Category:Redeemed